1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachment elements and other attachable devices that have a magnetic feature or property and, in particular, to a magnetic attachment element that can be used in connection with or attachable to a pegboard with a plurality of pegboard orifices extending through a pegboard body.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to provide organization to one's work area, some type of system or structural arrangement is often desired. For example, as a person collects tools and tool parts over a period of time, he or she may require some manner of organizing and positioning these tools and parts for easy access and recall. One example of a tool and device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,394 directed to a magnetic socket holder. While the socket holder disclosed in this reference uses magnetic force, other tool attachment and organization means are known in the art. For example, in a typical tool chest, a slidable drawer with segregated compartments is used. For tool organization structures that hang on the wall and are oriented in a vertical plane, clips or other attachment devices can be used. Examples of other magnet-based organizing systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,178; 6,431,373; 6,092,655; 5,855,285; 4,337,860; 3,726,393; 3,405,377; and 1,712,473.
Tool and other similar organization structures that hang on the wall and are oriented in a vertical plane may take many forms. For example, a pegboard, which includes multiple pegboard orifices extending through a pegboard body, can be used to attach clips and other items that have extensions or connectors capable of mating with the pegboard orifices. Such a system becomes configurable, since the clips or hangers may be removed from one pegboard orifice and reoriented in another pegboard orifice, depending upon the size and shape of the item one wishes to hang on the clip or hanger. However, such prior art pegboard arrangements only offer simple clips, hooks and other hangers for attachment to and cooperation with the pegboard orifices. Accordingly, the above-discussed systems and structures have many drawbacks.